


Here

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's Kinky-tober [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Breeding, Condoms, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Peter Parker, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Kinktober Day 8! ♡Prompt:  Prostitution/Sex Worker--“You look a bit lost,” Tony says as he steps up to the omega's side.Startled brown eyes meet his and Tony's breath catches.The omega is so much more attractive up close than from afar. Too many details lost to the inadequacies of human sight. Chocolate brown hair falls into the omega's eyes, not quite curls but a little tame to be waves. It looks perfectly tousled though and Tony's fingers itch to touch them.





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ~~Blood/Gore~~ | Prostitution/Sex Worker ~~| Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex~~
> 
> I didn't realize I never posted this? Ughh I have a buncha tumblr stuff that I haven't put up on AO3 and honestly, I'm trying to organize T.T Sorry guys! I know I have a buncha commments to reply to, I haven't forgotten! I'm just really... trying to get myself together here -_- Also, this was the last official piece I did for my kinktober Lol Woops, I failed but heey, got in 8 days of decent smut ;x
> 
> Note: the prompt was veeery loosely fulfilled lol
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/179128481031/starker-kinktober-day-8))

The event promises to be a rather boring night until Tony catches sight of the pretty little omega. He’s standing near the refreshment table, looking a bit lost and unsure.

In a room full of confident and seasoned partygoers, the crème de la creme of New York, this omega looks out of place. And that's why he draws Tony's attention.

Everyone seems to be ignoring him which puzzles Tony just briefly before he shrugs it aside. Tony has always had an eye for such things, seeing the things that are just beyond simple minds. Finding the bits of coal that turn out to be the most stunning diamonds.

Tony has a feeling about this one so he goes with it.

“You look a bit lost,” Tony says as he steps up to the omega's side.

Startled brown eyes meet his and Tony's breath catches.

The omega is so much more attractive up close than from afar. Too many details lost to the inadequacies of human sight. Chocolate brown hair falls into the omega's eyes, not quite curls but a little tame to be waves. It looks perfectly tousled though and Tony's fingers itch to touch them.

He doesn't.

Tony realizes that the omega is also young, or at least younger than any of the partners that he's had in the past. The alpha might even be old enough to be the boy's father…

The older man wavers for a fraction of a second, wondering if maybe this... this young omega... might be where Tony draws the line.

But then the omega bites his lip, that pink, plump flesh. Tony's eyes can't look away even when the boy's gaze darts shyly to the side.

“A bit…” the omega admits, then meets Tony's eyes with a bashful smile. “Kinda my first time…”

That piques Tony's interest, can't help the underlying dirty thoughts that come to mind. He leans a bit closer and catches the sweet scent of the omega's cologne. It's subtle and only works to enhance the boy's own unique scent.

“Ah, new to the scene,” Tony comments warmly. “Would you like to go outside then? Get some air? I know it can be quite overwhelming in here.”

Tony gives the omega a charming smile, one intending to woo and soften whatever reservations he may have. It doesn't seem as though the omega has any because Peter gives a relieved smile, nodding along.

He turns towards the door leading to the roof terrace and Tony follows him, a silent shadow.

The air outside is chilly. It's also windy which is to be expected. They're on one of the highest rooftops in the city. There are sofas scattered around, empty, and the lights have been dimmed for the evening. The view is breathtaking, but apparently not worth the chilly weather since they're alone.

Tony smiles because he prefers it that way. Fewer distractions and with just the two them, he can get to know the omega more intimately.

“My name's Peter…” the omega tells him.

He reaches the railing that encompasses the entire terrace and only then does he look at Tony. The same shy, flirty look is aimed at the alpha and it's enough of a sign that Tony follows him.

“Tony Stark,” the alpha says in return, “But you already knew that, didn't you, sweetheart?”

The endearment makes the omega blush, but he doesn't deny it.

“Everyone knows who you are, Mr. Stark…” Peter murmurs coyly.

Tony steps closer but instead of pressing up against the omega like he wants, the alpha stands beside him. Their hands do brush, Tony makes sure of it. He takes it as a good sign that the omega doesn't move away.

“So, hm… first time, right?” Tony smiles. “How you liking so far? Not too boring, I hope?”

“It was… Until you came along,” Peter mumbles, the tail end of his sentence trailing off uncertainly.

He seems a bit mortified at the admission, but Tony finds it endearing.

“Did you come with someone…?” Tony casually asks.

He wants to know if he has competition. He can’t imagine someone abandoning the omega, but in a sea of New York's high class, Peter had been alone. Somehow.

“Kind of,” Peter says, a little hesitant to reveal.

Tony gets it. He can read the omega loud and clear. There's an undeniable attraction between them and the omega doesn't want Tony to think he's taken. Maybe he doesn't want to lie though. That's all good signs cause Tony doesn't like liars too much.

So he does have competition. That's fine with Tony. He knows he's a much better choice than whoever brought the omega to the party. He just has to make Peter realize it too.

“Hmm…” Tony pretends to think. “That's rude of your date then, to toss you to the sharks. Terrible, really.”

“Date–Oh. Um. Yeah,” Peter chuckles nervously, “Well, I mean… It's okay, I guess. I'm getting something out of it so it's not too bad…”

Tony raises an eyebrow at that. Was Peter a sugar baby? With this possibility, Tony takes a subtle look at the omega.

Peter definitely looks the part. The boy is well dressed, certainly clothed in an expensive, tailored suit. New shoes, shiny and polished. Fingernails manicured. Very well taken care of.

And yet… Tony knows he can do better than whoever Peter's daddy is. Now to just lure the omega in…

“Really... Well, whatever it is they're giving you,” Tony says as a matter of fact, “it isn't enough for your company. Especially since they're not even here to enjoy it.”

The omega gets all shy again. He can't seem to meet Tony's eyes but he does press closer. Maybe he's cold and just seeking Tony's warmth. Maybe he's seeking something else. That's how Tony's reading it anyway.

Tony takes the opportunity to put his arm around the omega. Peter fits perfectly under his arm and pressed close like this, the scent of him is seeping into Tony's lungs.

“How about it, hmm? Ditch your date, let daddy take care of you tonight,” Tony all but purrs into Peter's ear.

The omega shudders, but his fingers creep over Tony's on the railing.

”I think I'd like that…” Peter admits.

“Good answer,” Tony says.

He takes hold of the omega's cute little chin and turns Peter's face towards his. With those lovely brown eyes on his, Tony lowers his mouth towards Peter's. The alpha's gaze is hooded but he keeps watch for any signs of rejection.

Instead, all the signs are positive. Peter's eyes gleam in the dim light, dark lashes fluttering in anticipation. Those pretty pink lips of his part, a shaky breath being exhaled as he waits for Tony to swoop in.

The alpha doesn't dare disappoint, not when he wants Peter eager for more.

Tony kisses him sweetly, face slanted so that their noses don't bump when their lips brush together. He doesn't pull away though, only presses closer, an arm curling around Peter's trim waist. He pulls the boy closer, kisses him a second time, just as sweet, just as gentle. Testing the waters... That second kiss turns to a third, but beneath the gentle press of lips, there's a hunger that they both feel rising.

It's not surprising that they end up pressed together in a more intimate embrace. Peter's hips are snug against his, the evidence of his arousal poking Tony's lean thigh.

The scent of omega slick, so sweet and noticeable, is also in the air and when Tony's hands slip down to squeeze Peter's ass, he goes beneath his clothes. Feels the lace that Peter's wearing underneath and even better, he can feel that it's _soaked_ with slickness.

Peter, when he pulls away, has a blush sitting heavy on his cheeks. It's noticeable even in the dim light and Tony's so damn smug for causing it. Peter's lips are plump and wet, eyes wide and pleading.

“Can we–ah…” He trails off when Tony sets his teeth against the pale column of his neck. Obediently, Peter tilts his head to the side, hands clutching Tony's broad shoulders.

A harsh exhale and then Peter attempts to speak again.

“Take me home,” the omega almost pleads. “Let's go somewhere…mm... please..?”

Tony presses closer. His cock is just as hard as the little omega's but Tony isn't as eager to leave. At least not with a hardon poking out from the front of his pants.

He slips his hand down the omega's front, cupping the hard little thing between Peter's legs. Where Peter’s tip is, he could feel a patch of wetness as the omega’s precum seeps right through the expensive cloth.

“How about we take the edge off, hmm?” Tony suggests.

He licks and sucks, adding little claims all along Peter's pretty neck. Peter trembles against him, soft, breathy moans reverberating where Tony's lips are settled.

Tony knows the omega won't refuse him, not when he clings so eagerly to the alpha.

“Like… what?” Peter whispers.

If the tone of his voice had been apprehensive or unsure, Tony would have stopped. Tony would have taken Peter out of this place, brought him to a bed, and had him there like he deserves. But Peter is playing along quite nicely. His eyes shine in eagerness, his hips rocking gently against the alpha's.

Teasingly.

Provocatively.

He wants this, perhaps even needs Tony to offer it to him, shy boy that he is.

Tony can read him so clear and because of this, he knows that what he'll suggest next will only arouse the boy even more.

“Turn around…” Tony tells him, eyes just as dark, just as hungry.

“Here…?” Peter asks breathlessly.

It's as Tony expected. The suggestion sets them both on fire, the urgency to come together outweighing the risk.

Tony doesn't answer, just disentangles himself from the omega's embrace so that he can move Peter into place. The boy doesn't resist when he's turned around and faces the breathtaking view of the city while Tony’s eyes are on him alone. The omega is excited and it shows, a fine trembling in his limbs where he barely hides it.

Tony unbuttons Peter's pants, arms slipping around his sides to do it. He lowers them just enough so that the alpha has better access to all of Peter’s aching parts. The omega is braced against the railing, feet shuffling apart so he could spread his legs.

Peter's underwear is some light colored design, all fragile lace stretched over the plump roundness of his ass. He's so wet though, dripping, actually. Tony's fingers sink into the plushness of Peter's ass, spreading his cheeks apart with his thumbs.

The dim light robs Tony of the beautiful sight of Peter's pretty hole, but Tony could smell what his suggestion does to the boy. Fresh slick permeates the air, even more intoxicating than when he first smelled it. It dissipates in the open air but Tony knows what he smelled.

“Already so wet for me, baby,” Tony purrs, prodding a finger against the tight, wet rim. He pushes his fingertip in, feeling the scorching heat of Peter's insides.

The boy's back arches at the penetration, hips nudging back to take more of Tony's finger.

“Only for you, daddy…”

Peter's breathy murmur makes Tony's cock ache, trapped as it was in his own pants.

Tony plays with that little hole, testing just how tight and ready it is. There's already so much slickness. The boy's hole is dripping with his wetness, so much that it soaks the first two fingers Tony pushes inside him.

Peter's body is tight but eager, his insides squeezing down desperately. It feels like his hole is sucking on Tony's fingers, all that wet warmth trying to milk something much larger than what it's given. Peter's ready, almost desperate for it judging by the soft, needy moans he tries to muffle against his hand.

“Fuck… Need to get inside you,” Tony tells him, the urgency clear.

He quickly unbuckles his belt and shoves both his pants and underwear down so his cock springs free. It's already achingly hard and just as ready to go, all swollen and flushed.

“Shit…” Tony growls when some rational thought intrudes on their fun.

The older man realizes they know nothing about one another besides how badly they wanted to fuck. Despite every instinct urging Tony to just shove inside, they should probably use protection. With a growl, he fumbles for the condom in his pocket. He hasn't felt a need like this in so long, but Tony has always been prepared.

Peter watches from over his shoulder, eyes glued to the square bit of foil in Tony's hand.

“Wish you could fuck me bare…” Peter says and it almost sounds forlorn, as though the idea of Tony wrapping it up was a tragedy.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Tony groans, fisting his cock in one hand while he tears the foil with his teeth. His cock pulses in agreement, twitching in impatience. “Trust me, the feelings mutual. I’ll make up for it though. Soon as we can, we'll get the paperwork done.”

Knowing that Peter wants to do this bareback gets Tony's blood boiling. He's so tempted to just chuck the condom over the edge of the building. It'd be so easy to just sink right into the omega's warm, wet hole… Tony wouldn't be able to hold back.

Their little liaison would be something to remember. Then again, it already is.

So as much as he wants to do just that, Tony mentally steels himself against it. The foil crinkles as it's opened, the latex wet and warm from his body heat. He's not so careful rolling on it, just needs to get the damn thing on his hard cock. The feeling of Peter's eyes on him urges him to hurry.

They should do this quick. A nice, quick fuck to take the edge off then Tony is going to lure the sweet omega to his penthouse. TGIF, they could probably fuck the entire weekend away.

Tony doesn't care how much money he'd have to shower on the omega. No matter the cost, Tony knows he can afford it. He knows having Peter tonight, over the weekend, and for God knows how long, would be worth whatever the omega asked for.

He's never felt so riled up over anyone like this before. The older man hasn't even gotten his dick wet and he's already having these thoughts about Peter.

That needs to be remedied.

The alpha strokes his cock, getting a bit of Peter's slick to add a bit more wetness so it'll go in easy. Even in the low light, his cock glistens, the latex stretched close to straining around his girth.

He places the tip against Peter's twitching hole, taking a deep breath before he pushes in.

Tony's cockhead sinks in easily, and with a low, husky groan, the alpha gets a quarter in on his initial thrust. That boypussy is too tight even with the prep. It's like Peter's hole wants Tony to fight for the right to breed him. It only makes Tony all the more eager, pushing his hips closer so he can sink more of his cock inside.

The tight walls spasm around him, Peter's high pitched moan cutting off into a choked sound. He hand flies back, knuckles white where he grips onto Tony's hip.

“Ahh… It's…” Peter groans, a mix of pain and pleasure.

His hips try to inch away, creeping forward to get away from Tony's cock, but the alpha holds him captive. Won't let him go. The omega whines, body relaxing in Tony's hold.

“So big… fuck…” Tony hears Peter mumble.

Hearing that choked off tone, the breathless quality of it makes the alpha purr in satisfaction. Tony sighs in pleasure as he sinks more and more inside of Peter's wet hole.

“Feels good though, doesn't it?” Tony murmurs, voice strained. He wants so badly to press up against Peter's back. His mouth aches to be on the omega's neck, adding more pretty bruises to the ones he's left behind.

“Good…” Peter gasps, head hanging low. He makes a soft, needy whine, prompting the alpha for more.

The trembling in Peter body becomes more pronounced, but he doesn't try to break away. The poor boy is just trying to adjust to Tony's generous size when the alpha sinks in all the way.

Tony loves that Peter's so responsive. He can feel every shudder, every tight squeeze around his cock. And when the boy moans oh so prettily, Tony's ears catch every debauched sound. He wants more, his body's aching for it, too much heat and need coiling in their bodies.

Peter wants more too. So Tony gives him what he needs.

He drives his hips into Peter's body, enjoying the pleasure he derives from it. The thrill of getting caught, just the very risk of it, is exhilarating. But nothing compares to the heat of Peter's little hole clamping down on him, or the sweet moans the omega makes when Tony hits _that_ spot.

In the corner of his eye, he catches some movement. His ears pick up the shuffling of feet and the way the noise from the party magnifies for a split second as the intruder gives them their privacy.

The omega he's pounding into hasn't noticed. Peter's too busy trying to keep quiet even though the alpha is sure that there's new gossip being spread at this very moment. Somewhere behind them, voices are whispering about Tony Stark fucking some omega in plain view. He's back to his old ways, they'll say.

Tony doesn't give a damn. The tight heat of Peter's hole is too good to give up. He starts to fuck Peter like he's in a rut, hips snapping forward to bury his aching cock over and over again.

Peter's body not only trembles, it shakes in his hold. It jerks with every powerful snap of Tony's hips, the loud sound of their bodies coming together is all too satisfying.

Tony experiments just a bit. He strives to give his lovers reason to remember him fondly and this omega is no different. If anything, it's even more important that Peter enjoys this time. Tony doesn't think he'll be able to eat him go.

So the alpha continues to fuck into the willing, pliant body, angling his thrusts until he hears that shocked, breathless gasp. And once he does, Tony knows that he found that sweet spot, the one that'll make Peter's toes curl and his little cock drip with fluid.

Tony makes sure to keep pressing in right there, loving every spasm he gets in return. Peter's insides squeeze down hard, massaging his aching cock in a way that Tony recognizes. The omega's trying to milk him, his eager little body hungry for Tony's cum.

Peter's close and Tony isn't far behind. His knot feels insanely sensitive as it starts to grow. He shouldn't knot the omega, not with how he wants to steal Peter away. They'd be stuck there while it does its job, keeping all of the alpha's cum trapped inside.

There's no point in the knotting, the condom will catch it all. Tony doesn't have time to feel disappointed, he only focuses on fucking Peter until he's just a mindless creature drunk on pleasure.

The alpha jerks in surprise when not only does he feel the tightness of Peter's body, but another sensation. The heat is suddenly so much more noticeable and even more alarming, he could feel how wet Peter is.

The pleasure becomes magnified. Tony realizes the condom has torn, there's no other explanation. His fingers clamp down on Peter's hips, but he can't seem to stop. He keeps fucking in and out, and when his knot starts to fill even more, he hauls the omega up so that he's standing instead of bent over.

“Fuck… fuck…” Tony pants into Peter's ear. “Fucking condom… tore, baby.”

He knows the omega heard him because Peter's moans like he's given up trying to stay quiet.

“A-Ah… that's not good…” he gasps, but his hips never stop moving. He's fucking back onto Tony's erection, still voicing his pleasure as though nothing has changed.

“I'll pull out,” Tony pants, grinding against the boy's body.

He's willing to swear anything at this point, caught in the searing heat, the slick wetness of Peter's body.

Peter loops an arm around Tony's neck and drags the older man down for a hot, wet kiss.

“Don't stop,” the omega begs so prettily, “don't stop, Mr. Stark… Please, wanna feel it… Wanna feel you inside me like this…”

Tony's cock twitches, flexes in the omega's hole, leaking liberally into Peter's fertile insides. The boy's words make Tony groan in desperation. He remembers the look on Peter's face when the condom was first pulled out. Peter hadn't wanted it then and now… Now… It looks like they're both getting what they want.

The heat that was building up in his body is scorching and Peter begging for him is fuel that only makes it burn more fiercely.

“Mm... You like that?” Tony pants against his ear. “Want me to fill you up with my cum?”

“Yes…! Oh… please… I want it,” the boy gasps out, “Wanna feel your cum inside me… Feel your cum dripping down my legs…”

“So fucking naughty,” Tony growls “I'll give it to you… Gonna fucking fill you up with daddy's load… Get it all nice and deep…”

“F–Ah! Please! Need it… need it…” Peter cries out, one hand gripping the railing, the other scratching blunt nails against Tony's hip.

His head lolls back as he whimpers, breathing shallowly from the exertion.

“I know you do, baby,” Tony coos, “Know you need my cum inside this sweet boypussy of yours… Mmm... I'll knot you up good, baby… Make sure you get every drop…"

Peter continues to beg for it as Tony fucks him. They're both so close… so very close.

Peter's little cocklet is leaking, small little drops dripping to the floor. He has slick coating his thighs, trails of it slipping even further south, no doubt ruining the expensive fabric of his slacks.

“Gonna give you a nice creampie,” Tony promises, “Gonna fill you up with so much cum that you'll get knocked up… Ugh… Then we're gonna go back inside… You'll smile and laugh like… like nothing happened but we'll both know, hmm? My cum will be inside you, breeding you up…”

It's only when Tony hisses the next words that neither one of them can hold out any longer...

“And after the party… You're coming home with me,” Tony growls, “Gonna make sure if this load doesn't take, the next one will… You're mine, baby boy… Mine…”

The knot locks into place and Tony groans, body seizing up as he starts to do as he promised.

Peter manages to gasp out a strangled “Your's…!” before he inhales sharply.

He could feel the torrent of hot cum flooding into him and he cries out weakly, ass pressed tight against Tony's groin. Tony's hips continue to rut against his, barely any movement but just enough that his spurting tip rubs along the boy's sensitive sweet spot.

Peter's insides are locked down tight, the wet walls aggressively milking his cock and knot. It's almost too much, but they both ride out the pleasure, clinging only to each other as it passes.

They're left gasping, still tied, once the initial wave dies down. Tony's still pumping an obscene amount of cum into the omega, but he doesn't regret it. To think that he wouldn't have known what this felt like with Peter… The thought is almost sacrilegious.

They're leaning against the railing once more, knees weak but unable to separate just yet.

Tony takes to pressing soft, adoring kisses along Peter's pale neck which is littered with love bites.

The knot softens in time and when he pulls it out, they confirm what Tony knew the moment it happened. The condom has not only torn but during their fucking, the entire length of it was pushed back to the base of Tony's cock. Every drop of cum has made it deep inside where it belonged and not only that, the knot had kept it all buried inside of Peter's body.

Tony revels in the soft sigh the omega makes when he pulls out. Peter runs his fingers through the mess of slick and cum, the abundant amount of fluid that leaks from his hole now that there's nothing keeping it inside.

The rest of the party is spent apart. But they could barely keep their eyes off one another. Tony finds his stare often gravitating towards the omega, remembering the words he whispered into Peter's ear.

It's only when the host of the party approaches him that he has to pretend that he cares about anything besides Peter.

Richard Parker is an old but distant friend to the Starks. He's one of Tony's most innovative researchers and it's for that reason that Tony hadn't refused the invitation.

They speak for a few minutes before Richard leads him to the other side of the room.

“I know you don't have much interest in interns, but I think my son would be perfect,” Richard mentions to him.

Ah, Richard did have a son, probably just reaching majority. If he was anything like the older man, the kid would probably be brilliant and a valuable asset if he followed in Richard's footsteps.

Tony realizes they're headed to a small group of people, but one of them… He's basically memorized that person's back, the shape and look of it. The feel of it as it was pressed against his chest just 30 minutes ago.

“Pete, come here,” Richard calls out, “I want to introduce you to Mr. Stark.”

The name confirms it and Tony realizes then that he had made an error. Peter isn't a sugar baby, isn't anything like what Tony had thought when he saw the pretty young thing standing all alone.

The boy turns around and Tony's heart skips a beat. Peter smiles at him shyly, face red, and one hand tucking a messy curl behind his ear.

“Daddy,” the omega greets warmly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated  
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
